


Hawaiian Day

by Markov_Debris



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Dead Man Walking, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: It’s the middle of winter and Jack declares it’s Hawaiian Day.





	Hawaiian Day

**Author's Note:**

> Given the weather in the UK the past few days this story is rather appropriate. I originally wrote this story for Myfanwy's Nest's forth challenge "Heatwave". I hope you enjoy.

From: Captain Jack Harkness

To: Torchwood 3 Team

Subject: Hawaiian Day

Message:

Don’t forget it’s Hawaiian Day tomorrow.  Bring you sundresses and bikini’s ladies, gentlemen your trunks and cotton shirts.  It’s going to be a party.

Jack

******

Owen waited for Gwen by the door to the Tourist office.  One of the advantages of being dead was that you don’t feel the chill of winter.

Ianto had obviously been out with some sand to clear the snow and ice form the boarding that lead down to the Torchwood Hub’s back entrance. 

Gwen shivered as she passed Owen and shook the snow from her clothes.

“I see you haven’t bothered with Jack’s little joke,” Owen said eyeing her winter boots, jeans and thick coat.

“There’s four inches of snow in some places, of course I’m not going to turn up in a bikini and sundress,” Gwen replied.  “It is a joke isn’t it?”

“We’ve never had a “Hawaiian Day” before so yes it’s probably a joke to see how many of the team are loyal and gullible,” Owen sniped feeling bitter about the fact that it didn’t matter if it wasn’t a joke he wasn’t going to be able to enjoy the girls in swimsuits as much as he used to.

Then the cog wheel door rolled back, the two of them just stopped and stared.  The computers were all off and decorated in fake flowers.

There were deck chairs scattered across the central area concentrated around the water pool.  Someone had put tropical bird song to play through the PA system.

Someone had even tried to change the colour of the lighting.   It wasn’t quite tropical but that seemed beside the point.

Ianto came down from the kitchen area dressed in a dark red bathrobe and slippers.  He wasn’t baring his usual coffee but tall glasses of fruit juice.

He noticed the two of them and looked at Gwen in confusion.

“Jack’s just setting things up now.  Where are your things? And where’s Rhys?” he asked politely.

Gwen’s phone rang on cue she answered it.

“Hello Rhys... You’re where?  Okay I’ll let you in,” she said puzzled.  “Rhys’ on the invisible lift,” She answered.

“Good,” Ianto said and put the tray down to go and activate it.

“What’s going on?” she demanded.

Any answer was interrupted by Tosh emerging from bathrooms.  She had her hair tied neatly on her head and, like Ianto, she was wearing a bathrobe (lilac) and matching slippers.

Rhys stepped off the invisible lift and walked towards them.  He was carrying a sports bag and a carrier bag.  The latter he gave to Ianto who looked at its contents with a smile.

“I didn’t tell her about Jack’s message, I thought it would be a nice surprise,” Rhys explained to Ianto.  “I noticed she didn’t take anything so I brought her stuff with me.  Where can we change mate?”

“Will someone tell me what on earth is going on?” Gwen demanded loudly.

“Some of the older equipment in the lower levels is not a hundred percent efficient but it’s the best there is and the best they could come up with at the time.  About every ten year though pressure builds up and needs to be released.  Usually it’s done in the summer but we were a bit pre-occupied,” Tosh explained.  No one wanted to think back to the months were Jack was missing from the team.

“We still have a few months before we reach critical pressure but Jack thought it would be a nice treat to release it on a day when there was no rift activity predicted, hence Hawaiian day.”

“After he sent his first e-mail he thought it might be a nice idea to let Rhys join in too, now that he knows about us,” Ianto added.

“But a build up of wha...” Gwen’s question was cut off by the answer.

A wave of heat suddenly hit them all.  Gwen swayed and Owen reached out a hand to steady her.

Ianto and Tosh slipped out of their bath robes to reveal summer clothing.  They exchanged slippers for sandals and looked perfectly at ease in the sudden tropical temperatures.

Rhys removed his winter coat to reveal a cotton shirt but warm trousers.  He walked over to his wife with concern as she was overwhelmed under so many layers.

Ianto gave him directions to the bathrooms and he carefully led her away removing her coat, scarf and one of her jumpers before they entered.

Tosh and Ianto looked at Owen sadly as he gave no reaction to the heat at all.  Then a grin spread across his face.

Beneath the leather jacket he revealed a garish Hawaiian shirt.  He stripped off his jeans to reveal a set of swimming trunks which he covered with some summer shorts.  The dead man even had flip flops.

Captain Jack bounded up also dressed for a pool party.  He grinned like fool and took the drink Ianto handed him.

Ianto took the carrier bag Rhys had given him up to the kitchen.  When the ex-PC and her husband joined them they all went to find deck chairs and relax.

Gwen and Rhys emerged in matching swimwear with a sarong for Gwen and the cotton shirt for Rhys.  They lazed and chatted in the heat.

Ianto ordered Pizzas at lunch time and disappeared to collect them.  The contents of Rhys’ bag was later revealed to be summer and tropical fruits which Ianto prepared and served them with cold pizza in the evening.

It was only after the third time that Jack and Ianto disappeared that Gwen noticed and asked where they were.

“Well a respectable married woman like you isn’t supposed to notice know how hot the tea boy looks in his swim wear,” Owen said cheekily.  “He’s just helping Jack relieve a different kind of pressure build up.”

When they emerged a few minutes later looking slightly mussed and slightly damp, Jack looked confused at the peel of laughter that greeted them.  Ianto took one look at Tosh’s mischievous smile and tried not to blush furiously.

They had a good time just being casual with each other and lamenting the fact that the water came from the bay and was probably freezing cold, not to mention dirty.  It was a bizarre work’s holiday with tropical heat in the middle of a Cardiff winter.

Even Owen seemed to be enjoying himself.  He might not have been eating or enjoying the sight of Tosh in her sundress as much as he would have not so long ago, but they were all relaxed and so carefree, so different from the normal routine.

Around ten in the evening it began to get cold again.  Their shoulders all sagged with ‘having to go home’ disappointment.

Yet they all agreed it had been a great day.  As each of them, except Owen, wrapped up warm for their journey through the winter night they all felt it was good to know that there were some perks in working for Torchwood.

 

Fin

 

 

 


End file.
